A Tengu at Ouran!
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: Yuko Crow is a trouble maker, not just in the human world but in the Yokai world as well which was what had gotten her kicked out of her clan. Even though...She's to only heir to the Tengu clan. Now join Yuko as she tries make amends by going to Ouran where she accidentally ends up in debt to the Host Club and they find out what she really is. Full summery inside!
1. Yuko Crow's first day!

A Tengu at Ouran.

* * *

**Full Summery: Yuko Crow is a trouble maker, not just in the human world but in the Yokai world as well which was what had gotten her kicked out of her clan. Even though...She's to only heir to the Tengu clan. Now join Yuko as she tries make amends by going to Ouran where she accidentally ends up in debt to the Host Club and they find out what she really is... Quite similar to Haruhi no? But there's a little twist to this whole thing that involves a certain fore-eyed guy with a black note book... Can the host club tame this wild yokai girl's heart? And what are the conditions that her grandfather gave her in order for her to go back to her clan? Will love bloom?**

**Rated T for language.**

**Oc x Kyoya.**

**Himitsu: I'd like to thank my amazing beta 1XxKiraXx1 for fixing this chapter! Thank you so much! **

_~Flash back~_

"_HAHAHAHA! I got you all!" Laughed a girl._

"_Yes, but you made the entire village a disaster and you broke the Kami statue!" a stern older voice shouted coldly making the laughter silence._

"_Sorry, gramps. I'll get to work on cleaning the mess up..."_

"_You most certainly will not!"_

"_Wha-?!"_

"_You are here by banished from the clan for three years, and you must learn to not be so reckless and childish! It could turn into your downfall!" _

"_How would you be able to run this clan? Tell me how!? You'd be a total wreck, Yuko, and you'd ruin the name your great-grandfather has given this clan!" _

"_But dad I-!" _

"_NO BUTS!" _

"_You must learn to get along with humans and you __**must**__ also bring me back a half-breed child that you must bring into this world! If you want to continue to be the heir of this clan, those two things are what you must do!" _

"_Yes...Sir..."_

**~Flash back end~**

Yep, that's how I got here in this stupid world full of humans. Now, it was my first day at Ouran Private Academy for the rich and what not. But I was actually here on a scholarship, since my family left me with no money or anywhere to go. I just signed up for a scholarship, took the quiz and won it, because I was the smartest one there and I had the best agility. I get to be in the boy's P.E. class since I am so athletic compared to those other girls who couldn't even run around a track without needing to take a break.

I was wearing a black hoodie with a red short-sleeved shirt underneath, and I had black skinny jeans on my legs, and simple black ankle-high, all-star converse on my feet. I also had my favorite black, messenger bag slung over my shoulder, full of school supplies and a ton of normal books and tons of manga books.

My red eyes scanned the court yard. Students were chattering outside, waiting for the bell to ring. I just walked over to a large tree, climbed it with ease, and I sat down in a branch.

"_Prissy rich brats..."_ I thought frowning. The reason why I really dislike rich people, especially snotty rich people, was because they were always rude towards me. And, well, I wasn't exactly a primp Cinderella doll that wore kimonos and make-up every day. Nope, I was a tom-boy that was trained every single day in ninja skills and sword fighting. Why, you might be asking? Because my dad wanted a son to succeed the clan, but my mother died giving birth to me. So, he got no sons. Just me, and he trained me like I was a boy; talking constantly about having me married away to some high class tengu soldier to succeed the clan. But, luckily my gramps, who was usually a stern grumpy but wise and strong old man, would bail me out of those sort of stupid suitor things and he was always kind to me but firm at the same time. He'd get mad easily and he was very strict, but he had a kind side he'd show towards me and my grandmother. And he was also always nice towards my mother when she was alive.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing loudly. I jumped off of the tree, doing a fancy back flip to show off, and landed perfectly on my feet before walking towards the doors; letting everyone pass me.

**~After School Yuko POV~**

Well, class was just nice. Kids talked about me saying my red eyes were weird, and just general crap n' stuff like that. But you know what? I was smarter than all of them put together. Which made them mad when they saw my academic scores. _"Thank you, Grandma, for teaching me to be super smart. So, I can piss these prissy kids off. I love you!"_ I thought with a smirk.

I was walking down the hall ways, trying to explore the school a bit. I came across a room and the sign said music room # 3. _"Hmm… I heard that it was abandoned. Maybe I can hang out in there and finish up some homework."_ I thought, opening the doors.

"Welcome" said some voices.

Rose petals flew at my face, making me close my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a group of guys all in the guy's uniform, a girl who was dressed up like a boy, and they were all smiling.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked, staring at the weirdos.

"Oh, look. It's just the new guy who jumped off a tree this morning doing a back flip." said two twins who looked exactly alike. They just had their hair parted in opposite directions. They had orange hair and golden eyes. Interesting… maybe I'm not the only Yokai that goes to this school? But then again probably not. Last time I tried sensing yokai energy, I could only feel the energy of humans.

"That was so cool what you did earlier!" a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes said smiling at me. He looked like he should have been in grade school.

"Um thanks kid... I guess." I said unsurely, "Um… I was told this place was abandoned?"

"Oh, how wonderful! Another scholarship student and one that's very athletic too!" A guy with bright blond hair and purple-blue eyes said golmping me.

"Don't touch me, human!" I hissed. He ignored what I said, and he just rambled on and on about commoner this and commoner that. "SHUT THE F**K UP, WOULD YOU?!" I yelled to get him to shut up. _"Stupid human..."_ I thought, glaring at him.

He just stared at me with innocent eyes. "What did I do wrong?" He whimpered like a little kid.

"You got into my personal space, you air headed moronic human!" I shouted.

"Why do you keep on calling him a human?" the twins asked with a suspicious look.

"_S**t!"_ I thought, mentally slapping myself. "No comment." I said frowning.

"So, which type does a boy like you prefer?" the sunny blond tall guy asked getting in my face again. "The mischievous type? The boy-Lolita type? The quiet type or maybe even the cool type or the regular type?" he asked pointing everyone out that was the 'type' of person.

"_WHAT THE F**K?! HE THINKS I'M A BOY?!"_ I thought.

"Or maybe even me, the princely type?" he asked taking my hand and kissing it.

I took my hand back, looking at him with disgust. "Dude, you've got this all wrong. I'm not a freaking guy. I'm a girl." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, how are we supposed to tell when you hide your face with that hood?" the twins asked before pulling my hood down.

"HEY!" I yelled as my long black hair fell to my hips. I glared at them.

"Oh, wow! You're so pretty!" the little boy said smiling cutely at me.

I felt my cheeks go hot. "I-I'm not pretty!" I said frowning and looking away.

"How about we prove it to you by taking you out on a date?" The twins asked getting in my face, making me back up and making my cheeks turn even redder. And... I ran into a painting that was on the wall and my head went through it. I jumped forward and turned around, stumbling backwards and ran into a large vase.

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner!" the twins whined.

"Oh, look! Her thin hoodie and shirt got ripped up pretty badly!" the little kid said.

"Oh crap..." I said. I was then yanked up by a really tall guy.

"What's this, a black feather? Odd… it's rather large; larger than a normal bird's feather." said the cross dressing girl.

"_Oh, crap! I've been found out!"_ I thought.

"And there are more coming from her back." the twins said before ripping off my sweat shirt. My shirt was cut completely down the middle... Revealing my folded black wings.

The tall bond guy gasped and stared at me. "You poor dear! What did they do to you!? Did they experiment on you like in the American novel series, Maximum Ride!?" He asked, grabbing me by my shoulders as he started freaking out and shaking me.

"Let me go!" I shouted, jumping away from him and spreading out my wings.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, lock the doors." a tall guy with glasses said, pushing them further onto his nose. They glinted evilly at me.

I folded my wings against my back as I just stared at them. "Damn it all! F**k you, Dad! I've been found out and I'll never be able to complete the tasks you gave me or get back into the clan!" I thought out loud, panicking. I grabbed my head with my hands and I started violently shaking my head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted. I looked at the humans they were staring at me like I was insane, which I more than likely was starting to become.

"What are your tasks or missions you were just talking about?" the guy with glasses asked.

"Crap! I was talking out loud, wasn't I?" I asked. They all nodded back at me in reply.

"And what are you?" asked the sunshine blond guy.

"Umm… I'll answer you first since that four-eyes dude doesn't look like a nice person" I said, pointing at the sunshine blond tall dude then at the four-eyes dude. "I'm a tengu and, well, I'm actually heir to my clan. But I got kicked out because I like to prank people, since it's so boring around due to the fact that I don't have any siblings." I replied.

"But aren't Tengu just myths and folk-lore?" asked the cross dresser.

"That's what you humans say and think, but yokai are real and very dangerous." I replied with a smirk.

"I see. So, that's why nothing came up about you." Four-Eyes said.

"Now, to answer your question, Four-Eyes, I have to be in this world for three years and I, uh… have to make friends with humans and, um… the last one I can't tell you." I explained. "But! Don't go getting the wrong idea! I'm not here to eat your souls or whatever, or to harm you guys!" I said waving my hands around franticly.

"What if we decided to hold you captive and torture you to get you to tell us the last part?" asked the twins with evil smirks.

I scoffed at them. "Yeah, right. Like you could hold a powerful yokai like me hostage. Besides, even if you could, you'd need the strongest priest to torture me before I'd tell you." I said smirking. "If you could see my power level, you'd all faint because I've been training since I was three years old in ninja skills and with swords. Plus, I can always fly away up high into the sky to where you couldn't even see me. To the point that, even with your jets and planes, you couldn't find me because I was just so high up." I added.

"Well, anyways, that painting and vase were going to sell for about

100,000,000 yen each in a school auction." The twins said, tsking at me.

"That's 200,000,000 yen... Altogether!" I shouted. "I should pay it back, shouldn't I?" I asked sighing.

"But with what? You've got nothing." the twins said.

"Well, she can always become a host like me." the cross dresser said.

"Yeah, but with her long hair and her extremely beautiful feminine face that wouldn't work. The ladies would surely know that she's a girl." one of the twins said, grabbing my chin and pushing my face up towards him as he examined me then let me go.

"I got it! She can be a hostess!" the sunshine blond said.

"Oh, Kami-sama... Please just kill me now." I said, face-palming.

"Alright, but you'll have to wear the girl's uniform and dresses and girly stuff every day that you're here." the sunshine blond dude said, looking like he was in deep thought. "I got it! You'll be the quiet and graceful type!" said the sunshine blond. "I can just picture it now! A beautiful maiden with a troubled past who is calm, quiet and she is sweet and shy! She has an elegant air to her personality that is calming and relaxing." the sunshine haired guy said, ranting again.

"Why me?" I said, sighing. "By the way, what's your guy's names?" I asked, realizing that I didn't know their names.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. That idiot over there is Tamaki Suoh, the Chairman's son. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin. That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka and that's Honey-sempai's cousin Takashi Morinozuka, and that guy over there is Kyoya Ootori" Haruhi explained, pointing everyone out as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you guys, I guess. Anyways, I'm Yuko Crow." I said.

"Welcome to our club, Yu-chan!" Honey-sempai said, smiling at me.

"Thanks... I suppose." I said.

"Here, change into this." the twins said shoving something that was folded up into my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A kimono. We are doing an out door Japanese tea and Sakura tree watching theme." one of the twins replied.

"Oh, umm… Thanks, I guess." I said.

"Everything is set up. All we gotta do is have someone go around and spread the news to the other male students about Miss Yuko." Kyoya said.

"Please just call me Yuko. Or even Yuko-sama would be nice, since I come from a family that is of a much higher up class than yours, Kyoya." I said, glaring at Kyoya. I normally hated being called Yuko-sama or boasting about my clan's rank, but I was doing it because Kyoya was so far being an asshole. "The rest of you can call me Yuko or Yu-chan." I said smiling at the others.

Tamaki suddenly glomp hugged me. "I am officially making you my second daughter!" Tamaki said, squealing in happiness.

I just looked at Haruhi who mouthed, 'Ignore his idiocy.' I nodded. Wow, I guess I've made new friends with humans. So, the first task is done and I just need to go on with the whole three year thing and have some random human male's child and 'BOOM' done! I'll be back home in no time!

"There all done. You look the part of a Japanese maiden that wears her kimonos loose." Hikaru said.

I frowned at him. "This really does not feel right." I said, looking down at myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a gray kimono that had blood red flowers all over and the kimono was tied loose. The upper part was loose and hung off of my shoulders, exposing a good part of my breasts which were wrapped in cloth; like how ninjas would often wrap their hands or feet, or even their chests or legs with bandages. My long hair was combed, making it silky soft, and on my eyes lids were a little tiny bit of red eye shadow that brought my blood red eyes out. My skin was its natural almost deathly snow white pale and I was bare foot. Actually my skin tone was what had gotten me my name seeing as how my name translated into English means 'Snow'. "This feels so wrong..." I mumbled.

"Oh well, at least you're tall, slender and pale. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to pull off this look like that one chick in that one anime called xxx-Holic." Hikaru stated.

"Plus, with your pale skin, you look fragile and delicate; like you'd break easily which will make the guys want to protect you and you'll make much more profit. Meaning your debt will be paid off sooner." Kaoru added smiling. They were all dressed up in kimonos too.

"Well, let's go. The ladies and gentlemen are waiting outside." Kyoya said. "Shall we, Yuko-sama?" Kyoya asked with a bitter sweet tone as he held his arm out for me.

I frowned at him and walked past him. "Yuko! Do it. That will add to the delicate and fragile look you've got going on." Hikaru said.

I sighed and walked back to Kyoya. "Fine..." I mumbled. I took Kyoya's arm looping my arm with his and putting my hand in his hand and then I put my free hand on his arm. I took a deep breath before putting on the emotionless expression Hikaru and Kaoru made me practice to add to my host character and host type.

All of the other hosts, including us, walked outside in single file; going to our positions, which all had signs that had our names on them. They were set up with mats and tea sets. But mine was completely different.

It was a mat with a side couch thing on it. Along with pillows all over the mat to make the costumers feel comfortable. Kyoya walked me to my set up where guys were waiting with their shoes off and in a line by the side of the mat. They were chatting about how excited they were.

"_Just remember your elegant and well-behaved manners, but use my character."_ I thought as Kyoya led me to the couch.

Once I was seated, he left. But said before he left, "Enjoy our hostess."

"Hello." I greeted, my face remaining emotionless.

"Hello." they greeted.

"Tell us, what's your name?" one of the guys asked.

"I'm Yuko, Yuko Crow at your service" I replied.

"Yuko-sama, you're so beautiful! It makes my heart want to burst" one of the guys said.

That really made me want to get up and run. I smiled slightly at them. "Would you like to go look at the sakura trees? They are quite beautiful today, seeing as how they are in full bloom. Their beauty makes me feel content somehow..." I said, almost whispering the last part as I slowly looked over at the sakura trees, making my gaze look distant.

"Oh, yes please, Yuko-sama!" said one boy.

"Yes, but nothing, not even the sakura trees, can even compare to your beauty, Yuko-sama." said another.

I looked at them. "Thank you, kind sir. But that isn't true. I can see that deep down inside of you, there is a beauty that not even I can match." I said, putting my hand to my heart and closing my eyes with another small, fake smile. I opened my eyes and looked at them, keeping my fake smile on. They were all blushing beat red. "Shall we go take a look at the trees now?" I asked.

They nodded and they stood up and put their shoes back on. I got up last and they followed me towards the trees but they suddenly stopped. "Is something wrong?" I asked, looking back at them.

"Where are your shoes, Yuko-sama? You could get hurt." one of the guys said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's alright. I prefer to go bare foot, because then I can feel the soft grass and besides I'm not that delicate and fragile." I said, giving them a small smile. "Thank you for your worry though." I said.

"I'll carry you princess."

And suddenly, I was swept off of my feet by Tamaki. I looked at him and poked his forehead. "Please don't do that. You scared me." I said.

Tamaki put me down and smiled and looked at the guys. "Are you enjoying Yuko-sama's company?" he asked.

They smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is quite the kind girl. She makes us very happy and keeps us entertained." said a guy.

I wasn't paying much attention and I found myself gazing at the trees. They were very pretty, just like the ones back home… I noted some of the petals were going to fall. I held my hand out as the petals floated towards me as the wind gently picked up, and two landed gently in my hand. I smiled a little, remembering my fond memories with my grandparents and what few friends I had back home.

"Yuko-sama, are you okay?" asked one of the guys.

I looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking of my family back home and how much I miss them." I replied as the wind picked up my hair gently making it sway.

"Oh, I think I'm in love!" said one of the guys and he fainted with foam coming out of his mouth.

"Oh dear!" I said. Instantly I was by his side and I was looking him over, making sure he was okay. But truly deep down inside I was disgusted. Foam in the mouth is gross. "Are you okay!?" I asked, fake panicking.

"Yuko-sama, I'm defiantly coming back tomorrow!" said one guy.

"Me too!"

"And me too!" all of the boys chattered about coming back tomorrow.

I felt like sighing, but I didn't of course because that would just wreck my character. "I'm going to take him to the school nurse!" I said, trying to pick up the boy but pretending to fail as if he was too heavy for me to carry. Which he wasn't. I could have just carried him easily but again that would have wrecked my character.

"We'll take him for you, Yuko-sama!" two boys said in unison as they took the fainted boy and left.

"Thank you!" I called.

Finally club was done for the day! I sighed, falling back onto a couch. "Okay, you can change back into your clothes now, Yuko." Hikaru said.

"I would, but I can't seeing as how my shirt is ripped and you guys tore my hoodie right off of me." I replied, sighing and putting my hands over my eyes.

"Yu-chan! You did great! A lot better than I had expected for a first timer!" Honey-sempai said, smiling at me.

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "Umm… thanks, Honey-sempai." I said.

"Oh, and Yuko, seeing as how it's your first day and the rental fee on your costume is quite a lot, I will pay for it." Kyoya said.

I looked at him. "Umm… thanks, Kyoya." I said.

The twins ran off and came back with a yellow monstrosity and they tossed it at me. "Here, it's the only extra uniform we have." Kaoru said.

"Thanks." I said sitting up.

"Hey, Yu-chan, where do you live?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask that. I was curious about that, seeing as how you were kicked out of your clan for three years, I figured they wouldn't really leave you with anything." Kyoya said.

I frowned. "I live nowhere. I'm just staying on top of a random building with a family of crows." I replied.

"That just simply won't do for my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed rushing over to me. "You'll come stay-!" Tamaki began but he was cut off.

"At my place." Kyoya said.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you nuts?! We're like rivals or arch enemies or something!" I exclaimed throwing my arms into the air. "No, thanks, guys. I'll stay at the building with Reiko and Taka." I replied.

"Who are they?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"They are the family of crows I'm staying with. They've got eggs that they have to protect and I made a deal with Taka. If I help protect the eggs, when I'm around, I can stay with them." I said shrugging.

"So, you can talk to birds, Yu-chan?! That's so cool!" Honey-sempai exclaimed, smiling brightly.

I nodded. "Well, actually, I can talk to all animals, birds, dogs, cats you name it." I said.

"You should stay with Takashi and me." Honey-sempai said. "Please, Yu-chan?" Honey-sempai begged, giving me the puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I made a deal and I'm not going to break it." I said, patting Honey on his head.

After everything was put away and I was changed into the yellow monstrosity, everyone was leaving, walking down the hall way.

"Yuko, I'd very much like it if you came and stayed with me." Kyoya said walking besides me.

"Why?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Because you interest me." Kyoya replied.

"Well, sorry, dude, but no. I've got a family of crows to protect." I said.

"What if I said you could bring them with you and you could keep them safe in the bird sanctuary my family has in our backyard?" Kyoya said.

"Well, they'd need to be able to go free when the babies have hatched and they can fly, and Taka and Reiko need to be able to fly around." I said.

"Done." Kyoya replied.

I sighed. "Alright, but I gotta go tell them and get the eggs." I said.

Kyoya scribbled something in his note book then tore the page out. "Here is my address. Be there in an hour." Kyoya said.

I nodded, and we were outside.

"Oh, and Yuko, if you are thinking of running away and avoiding the club. I will tell the school what you are." Kyoya said before walking over to his awaiting limo.

"Well, don't worry. I don't plan on it. When I make a deal, I keep it!" I called as he opened the door. "See ya in an hour!" I shouted. I looked around making sure nobody was looking and I made my wings appear and I took off into the sky. I had the paper in my hands and I was flying towards the building. When I had gotten there I landed folding my wings. _**"I'm back!" **_I said.

"_**Welcome back, Yuko-chan." **_cawed the sweet voice of Reiko.

"_**How was your first day?" **_Taka asked.

I sat down, placing my bag on the ground. _**"Meh, it was okay. I got all tangled up into owing a club a huge debt. So, I have to be in the club to pay it off."**_ I said with a frown. _**"How was your guys' day? Are the eggs okay?" **_I asked.

"_**Oh, everything is just fine. Nothing big happened at all. But, Taka here was worried about you." **_Reiko said chuckling.

That made me laugh a little. _**"Taka, you're really just a big old softie on the inside." **_I said.

"_**Tch, whatever!" **_Taka said looking away.

"_**Oh! I've got a BIG surprise for you guys!" **_I said smiling.

"_**What is it, Yuko-chan?" **_Reiko asked.

"_**Well, the people at the club found out what I was and about the whole being banished from my clan for three years. So, they asked me where I lived. I told them that I was living on a building with you guys and about my promise I made with you. So, one of them wants me to go and stay with him, and he said I could bring you guys along and you'd be safe there and so would the eggs and once the chicks are able to fly, you guys can move back here if you want." **_I said.

"_**No way in hell! They'd just put us in cages!" **_Taka said gruffly.

"_**That's the thing I made him promise me. You'd be in a place where you could go in and out of as you please and that you wouldn't be placed in a cage!" **_I said with a wide smile.

"_**Dear, I think it's a wonderful idea! This way, we'll be safe and so will our eggs, and Yuko-chan can keep her promise and still be able to do things with her friends more often." **_Reiko said with a sincere and motherly tone.

Daww! I love Reiko for this very reason. She's like a mom to me.

"_**Fine whatever..." **_Taka grumbled.

"_**Yay! We better get the eggs together. I'll carry them" **_I said with a smile. _**"Oh, and Kyoya is the name of the guy that wants us to stay with him. He gave me his address and told me to meet him there within an hour." **_I added.

"_**Alright then, let's get everything together." **_Reiko said.

**Himitsu: So um how was it any good? Please review! I'd really like to know you're thoughts on this story; I hope the whole talking to birds and animal's thing isn't weird to you guys. Any ideas you have are appreciated NO FLAMING please! If you do flame that will actually just get me all fired up to write more and to improve this story and future chapters. Thank you for reading. And again I'd like to thank my beta 1XxKiraXx1 for fixing this chapter!**


	2. Trap!

A Tengu at Ouran.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter is going to get a tad bit bloody and extremely cute! **

**Chapter 2: Trap.**

_~Flash back~_

"_YUKO!" _

"_AAAAAHHHH! Please don't hurt me, Kyoya! I'm innocent! I didn't do it! I swear! Wait... What did I do wrong?" _

"_**You woke me up." **_

"_EEK! You're even scarier than my gramps!" _

**~Flash back end~**

Yeah, umm… let's just say Kyoya is not very happy that I woke him up. Dude, that guy is almost as bad as my grandpa. At least he doesn't punch or kick me like my gramps does. I was flying towards school in that yellow monstrosity of a uniform. At least I was able to escape the wrath of Kyoya for now, at least until classes and P.E. Oh, I probably didn't mention that I'm a second year in high school and I have all of my classes with Tamaki and Kyoya.

When I finally got close enough to the school, I landed in an alley, hid my wings, and walked the rest of the way to school. Not after long, someone tapped my shoulder. I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw it was Haruhi.

"Good morning, Yuko." Haruhi said.

I smiled. "Morning, Haruhi. How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I suppose. I've got a bad headache though." Haruhi replied.

"I can't stand headaches. They really suck. I hope you start to feel better." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Otherwise, I may end up having to go straight home if it gets really bad." Haruhi said sighing.

We walked to school, talking about random things that came to our minds. When we finally reached the gates, I took notice of grown-ups walking with little kids holding their hands, smiling and talking; all except one. A boy was walking alone and he had his head down, looking sad and like he was a little bit envious of the kids in front of him. He had shaggy, slightly curly, light blond hair and big green eyes that seemed empty and sad. He looked to be about four, maybe five years old. "Hey, Haruhi, do you see that little boy over there?" I asked.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one with blond hair and green eyes." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder why he's all alone." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna go talk to him and see if he's okay." I said.

Haruhi nodded. "I'll see you later then." Haruhi said.

"Bye." I said waving then walking towards the boy. When I was close to him, I lightly tapped his shoulder. He stopped and looked up at me. I bent down to his eye level. "Hi there. What's your name?" I asked with a smile. I absolutely love little kids! They're so cute!

"Yataro, Yataro Yamato" He replied, his voice was quiet and slightly weak, like he didn't talk much.

"Hi there, Yataro-kun. I have a question for you. Would you mind answering it for me?" I asked, still smiling.

He nodded his head hesitantly.

"Why are you walking all alone? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "Mommy and Daddy and Nee-chan died in a car crash. I live alone in the mansion with my servants and maids." Yataro replied. His voice was barely a whisper.

"_Oh, my gosh. Poor thing." _I thought. What he said made me want to cry. I gave him a sad smile.

"You look like my Nee-chan." He said. His voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear him.

Those words caught my attention. I patted his head. "Yataro-kun, how would you like it if I became your Nee-chan and I walked you to school and home everyday?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he looked me right in the eyes. His eyes began to fill with tears. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, really. I'll walk you to school and home every day, and I'll come and play with you whenever you want." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.

He started crying and he hugged me. "Nee-chan!" Yataro sobbed. He was shaking and bawling with his face buried into my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my neck. I hugged him, holding him close as I gently rubbed the back of his head.

"Yuko, what's wrong?!" two voices called.

I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me with worry. I made a shush motion with my hand as I eyed Yataro, motioning to him, "Hey Yataro-kun"

"Taro." Yataro said.

"Hm?" I asked.

He pulled away and looked at me, "My Nee-chan called me Taro."

I smiled and gently wiped away his remaining tears with my hand.

"Yuko, who is this little boy?" Hikaru asked.

I looked up smiling. "This is Taro Yamato. He's my new little brother" I replied.

Their eyes grew wide.

"Are these two friends, Nee-chan?" Taro asked, grabbing my sleeve.

I looked at Taro and nodded. "Yes, this is Hikaru and that's Kaoru. They're the Hittachin twins." I replied.

Taro nodded. "Nee-chan, I need to get to class." Taro said, tugging on my sleeve lightly.

"Kay, let's go." I said, standing up to my full height of 5'3 1/2. "Guys I'll see you at the club, after school." I said, looking at the twins. With that, Taro took my hand and led me to the building where his class was. When we got inside and to his class room, he let go of my hand.

"Nee-chan, will you come over and play with me after school?" Taro asked.

"Well, I have club activities. So, how about I pick you up before I have to go to my club activities and you can come with me then. After the club, I'll go with you to your house and we can play all you want." I said.

Taro nodded. "I'll meet you right here, after school, Nee-chan." Taro said.

I nodded with a smile. He then hugged my waist.

"Here, let me get down to your level and hug you properly." I said.

He let go, and I bent down and he hugged me with a smile. I hugged him back. "Okay, I have to go now, but I'll be back." I said.

He nodded before letting me go. "See you later, Nee-chan." Taro said.

"C-ya later, Taro." I said, waving. I then stood up and left.

**~Time skip Yuko POV~**

Finally, some fun P.E! I get to run around and play basket-ball with the guys, rather than doing stupid cheer-leading and crap like that.

"Yuko!" Tamaki shouted before glomping me and making me fall over.

"Tamaki, stop it! Let me go!" I said wriggling out of his grip.

Kyoya walked over to us, sighing as he said. "Tamaki, let Yuko go."

"But why!? Can't a father hug his daughter?" Tamaki whined, letting me go.

"Well, that's the thing, Tamaki. You're not my father." I started.

With that Tamaki went to a corner to sulk.

"But you are my friend!" I added, finishing my sentence that he didn't let me finish.

Tamaki instantly perked up, and he was smiling brightly.

The girls over on the other side of the large gym were sending death glares at me. But they didn't bother me one bit!

"Tama-chan, Kyo-chan and Yu-chan!" Came a cute voice and, sure enough, it was Honey-sempai. He bounded over to us with Mori-sempai at his heels.

"Hi there, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai!" Tamaki said.

"Who would have thought that they'd put second years and third years together in P.E? That's cool." I said making a mental note.

"Yeah, and they also have the preschoolers over there." Honey-sempai said.

"Preschoolers, really? That's interesting!" I said.

Honey-sempai nodded.

"Nee-chan!"

The next thing I knew, someone was hugging my legs. I looked down to see Taro smiling up at me as he was hugging my legs. "Taro, where did you come from?" I asked a bit surprised. I picked him up and he hugged me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"How might this little one be?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Taro got shy and he hid his face in my shoulder.

"This is Taro, my new little brother." I replied with a smile.

"Little brother!?" Tamaki exclaimed, making Taro flinch.

"Tamaki, quiet down!" I said, making a shush motion with my hand.

Tamaki got quiet instantly.

"Yes, he's my new little brother. I found him walking alone to school today. So, I talked with him and he looked really sad. So, I wanted to help in some way. So, I decided I'd become his big sister and I'd walk him to school and to his house every day." I said. "Taro." I said, poking his head lightly.

He looked up at me.

"These are my friends." I said, gesturing towards the groups of boys. "That's Tamaki. That's Kyoya. That's Honey-sempai, and that's Mori-sempai." I said, pointing everyone out as I said their names. "They're in the same club as me." I said.

"Hi there, Taro-chan!" Honey-sempai greeted with a big smile.

"Yataro." Taro mumbled, glaring at Honey-sempai.

"Huh?" Honey asked.

"You guys have to call me Yataro. Only Nee-chan gets to call me Taro." Taro said, glaring at everyone. His arms tightened slightly around my neck.

"Yataro-kun!" a feminine voice shouted. A woman who wore gym clothes and looked to be in her mid-twenties, if not her early twenties, came running up to us. "I'm so sorry! Yataro-kun, what are you doing over here?" The woman said before looking at Taro.

"I came to see my Nee-chan." Taro replied, laying his head on my shoulder and looking at her with innocent eyes.

The lady looked at me and smiled. "Are you his big sister?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm Yuko, Taro's big sister." I replied.

"Huh? I thought his big sister's name was Yuki. Interesting…" the lady mumbled. "Alright, Yataro-kun, it's time to go back and learn back flips. Won't that be fun?" the lady said with a smile, trying to coax him into going with her.

"No, I'm staying with Nee-chan!" Taro said.

"Yataro-kun, you have to come with me. You'll be able to see your big sister later." the woman said, reaching out about to grab him.

"NO!" Taro screamed, clinging to me. "Nee-chan, don't let the mean woman take me away!" Taro said, burying his face into my shoulder.

"Taro, listen to me." I said, rubbing his back gently.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"You need to go and have fun with your class mates. I'll come and eat lunch with you after P.E is over. Okay?" I said.

He sniffed and nodded his head hesitantly. "Okay." He mumbled.

I put him and down, and Taro walked away with the lady.

"Yuko, you're great with kids!" Tamaki said with a childish smile.

"Umm… thanks I guess." I said.

"Something about that kid seems a bit suspicious..." Kyoya mumbled.

"Oh! Hey, Tamaki, are we doing anything themed for the club today?" I asked.

"Yep!" Tamaki replied with a big smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Vocaloid songs!" Tamaki replied with a wide smile.

"Your theme is the song, Kochi Mute Baby." Kyoya said.

My eye twitched as I looked at Kyoya. "WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Yep" Tamaki said with a smile.

"_CRAP!"_ I thought. "What theme does everyone else get?" I asked Tamaki, getting frantic. Why did I have to do the super girly one?! Although, I have to admit, I do like that song.

"Let's see... The twins get Ah it's a Wonderful Cats Life." Tamaki started. "Haruhi gets Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story. Honey-sempai gets, The World is Mine. The guy's version, of course, and Mori gets The Game of Life." Tamaki said. "And I get Spinning Song." Tamaki finished with a smile.

"But Spinning Song isn't a romantic song, and The Game of Life wouldn't fit Mori very well!" I said, waving my arms around franticly. "Besides, why the hell are we doing Vocaloid theme?!" I asked.

"Because we figured it would make more profit and you guys are singing the songs. We're going to sell it as a CD." Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up farther onto his nose.

"But Haruhi told me she can't sing!" I said.

"That's why we had to hire someone else who's voice sounds like hers and that can sing. We'll use that for her song." Kyoya replied.

"Oh, makes sense..." I said.

"Naturally, I'd expect that you'd know your song." Kyoya said.

I sighed. "Yes, I do know that one by heart." I said.

"Sing something for us." Honey-sempai said.

"Alright, I guess if you guys don't mind." I said.

"Go ahead! Sing!" Tamaki said.

And so I did. I sang the part I happened to really like from Kochi Mute Baby.

**~Time Skip Yuko POV~**

After I had picked up Taro, I carried him to the club room. When we walked into the room, everyone was running around franticly. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to me and snatched me and Taro to the back room.

"Time to get you ready!" Hikaru said.

I sighed.

Kaoru shoved a cosplay uniform into my face. And Hikaru took Taro and set him down on a couch while Kaoru pushed me over to the changing rooms. When I finished changing into the uniform, Hikaru pulled me over to a full body mirror that had a chair in front of it with a table besides it that had a whole bunch of make-up items and other things. Hikaru brushed my long hair and tied it into two, long pigtails. Then, he put a little bit of make-up on me and made me get up.

Kaoru came in with Haruhi and shoved a costume into her face and pushed her towards the changing rooms.

I sat down next to Taro. "Sorry it's so busy. We're getting ready for the day, Taro." I said, patting Taro on the head.

"That's okay, Nee-chan. At least I get to be with you." Taro said before hugging me and kissing me on my cheek.

He's so cute! He actually made me blush a bit. It's probably because where I'm from. If you just randomly kiss the clan's princess, you die unless you're either her husband, her fiancé or her child.

Tamaki came in all dressed up in a Chinese outfit with a hair extension that made him look like he had a curly pony tail that reached his shoulder. "Customers are going to be here soon!" Tamaki shouted, getting all frantic and worried. "Yuko, get out here and get to your station!" Tamaki said.

"Yes, Sir Boss Man!" I said, standing up and taking Taro's hand.

"Why is he here?!" Tamaki asked.

"I told him he could come with me, since I'm walking him home!" I said.

"Fine, whatever! Just get out there!" Tamaki shouted.

I nodded and we walked out of the room, going over to my station.

"Wow, Yu-chan! You look so cute!" Honey-sempai said, bounding over to us. "Hi Yataro-chan!" Honey-sempai said, looking at the shorter boy.

Taro nodded at Honey-sempai.

"Two minutes till the customers are going to be here!" Hikaru shouted.

"Crud! C'mon, Taro!" I said, sitting down at a table that had a small sign; the name of the song my theme was. Taro sat down in a chair next to me on my left.

Not long after, customers were pouring into the club room as they went to their usual tables, where their usual host was. All of the guys from the day before were back and sitting at my table.

"Welcome, everyone!" I said with a smile.

"Yuko-sama, you look so cute!" a guy said.

"Why, thank you." I replied with a smile. "Would you guys like some tea or maybe even some coffee? Or maybe some cake?" I asked.

"Tea, please!" All of the guys said in unison.

"Nee-chan, may I have some cake please?" Taro asked, tugging on my sleeve lightly.

"Of course. I'll get it right away. I'll be back!" I said before getting up and walking to the back room. There was a cart that had a tea set with already made tea and some cakes on it. It had a small sign with my name on it. I then pushed the cart out of the room and over to my table. I kept a smile on the entire time and I then set to work on getting everyone some tea and Taro a piece of cake.

"So, Yuko-sama, who is this little guy? He's pretty cute." the guy that was sitting next to Taro asked before gently patting Taro's head.

"That's Taro, my little brother." I replied with smile. Once everyone had their desired drink or food, I sat back down next to Taro.

**~Time skip~**

Finally, club was over! I was changed back into my uniform and I had grabbed my messenger bag. Taro waited for me by the door and he had his back pack on his back. "Alright, let's get you home, Taro!" I said, smiling as I did a fist pump.

He smile brightly. "And you'll stay and play with me right, Nee-chan?" Taro said.

"Yep!" I replied, smiling. Taro grabbed my hand and he led me out the door. We then left before anyone could say anything. Well, almost anyone.

"Yuko, where are you going?" Kyoya asked, making us stop in the hallway.

"I'm going to Taro's house for a little bit. I'll be back later! Make sure Reiko and Taka have plenty of food when you get home!" I said before continuing my walk. After walking for a bit, Taro and I reached a big mansion and Taro led me up to the door and he opened it.

"I'm back!" Taro called.

"Welcome back, Master Taro." a butler greeted him, taking his bag. "Miss, would you like me to take your bag?" the butler asked.

"Sure." I replied, giving him my bag.

"Follow me, Nee-chan!" Taro said, grabbing my hand and leading me up a stair case. He led to a room that had a bunch of toys and a huge flat screen TV along with various gaming systems, controllers and games. "This is the play room." Taro said, smiling. "What do you want to play, Nee-chan?" Taro asked.

"Hmm… What do you want to play, Taro?" I asked.

"Tag! Let's play tag! I'm it!" Taro said.

I started to run around the room away from him, making sure to go at a pace he could keep up with but still have a tiny bit of a hard time catching me.

After a bit of running around, Taro lunged at me and he suddenly started to glow! He then turned into a seventeen year old boy that looked exactly like his other form but his hair was black and his eyes were red much like mine. He then pinned me against the wall and he smirked. "Got'cha, Nee-chan." Taro, or whatever his name really was, said.

I just stared at him.

His face got scarily close to mine. To the point of where our lips almost touched. "You're finally mine, and now no one can take you away from me." the dude said.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted.

He pulled back and looked at the doorway.

I looked, and standing in the door way was Kyoya and the other hosts.

"Damn!" the dude hissed.

"Yuko, this guy is a yokai. He's been tricking you." Kyoya said calmly.

I growled and glared at the faker. My wings appeared and I punched the guy square in the face. "You're faking it again! I can tell! Show your true colors!" I shouted, jumping up and getting away from him.

He then glowed again and his hair was red and his eyes were blue and he had a small horn that suck out through his bangs that covered his forehead.

"Ryou!" I said, my eyes were wide with surprise.

Ryou hissed and glared at the host club. He was gonna strike and try to kill Kyoya! I then jumped in front of Kyoya right as he suddenly disappeared. He then appeared in front of me and his arm shot out and stabbed me in my stomach and it went all the way through my body.

I then blacked out with screams and shouts filling my ears.

_"Oh my god!"_

_"YUKO!"_

_"YU-CHAN!"_

* * *

**Himitsu: So how was this chapter? o.o**

**Yuko: Ouch I got stabbed!**

**Himitsu: Who is this Ryou guy and what does he want with Yuko!?**

**Ryou: Heh...heh we shall see it shall be revealed in the upcoming chapter... *creepy smile***

**Himitsu and Yuko: OAO Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai save us! *jumps behind Mori-sempai***

**Himitsu: ****Heres the link to the songs mentioned in this chapter! I _do not _own them! This is just incase you are curious about them if you've never heard of them! ^^ Please review!**

_**Kochi Mute Baby (Vocaloid Hatsune Miku):**__** watch?v=wEXj6fThsDw**_

_**The World is Mine (Vocaloid Hatsune Miku):**__** watch?v=EuJ6UR_pD5s**_

_**Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (Vocaloid IA / Aria):**__** watch?v=WhUgoaSNPmQ**_

_**The Game of Life (Vocaloid Hatsune Miku):**__** watch?v=OzHq2fDWH2I**_

_**Spinning Song (Vocaloid Kagamine Rin and Len):**__** watch?v=szao8_g0ACg**_

**Heres a pic of what the uniform Yuko wore looks like: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3nq4kUJ1AT8acFHUHObAHebl3NGhtNzD-KkCowq 2WzqHTWnZk**


End file.
